A double temperature sensor with two temperature sensors arranged in a heat flux insulation block designed in one piece as a housing with respective electric connections belonging to them has become known from DE 10 2007 002 369. The temperature sensor elements are arranged in the heat flux insulation block essentially in parallel to one another and at spaced locations from the outer surface of the heat flux insulation block, the distance being formed by a layer of the insulating material.
Double temperature sensors are used, for example, in respirator products in connection with the detection and monitoring of the body temperature in order to make it possible to infer the general physiological condition of the user of the respirator product. A head band, as it is described, for example, in DE 101 39 705 A1, may be used for this application to attach the double temperature sensors. A band element is in contact with the scalp of a head band user and is used to receive a temperature sensor measuring the skin temperature.
Furthermore, double temperature sensors are used in medical technology, especially for measuring the body temperature of newborn babies. It is desirable here as well to make it possible to arrange the double temperature sensors on the newborn babies in a simple manner.
Furthermore, it was found in practice that it is desirable for the double temperature sensors to be designed for single-time use. Single-time use of the sensors is in the foreground especially in the area of medical technology based on the prevention of the transmission of germs.